1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy games and puzzles and, more specifically, to an improved apparatus for puzzles and games and improved methods of playing puzzles and games, the apparatus being capable of providing numerous mind challenging puzzles and games for many different levels of skill.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been numerous cube-type puzzles and games developed in the past which utilize cubes with various types of markings, such as colors or pictures depicting the four suits in a deck of playing cards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,201 describes eight cubetype pieces that are magnetically engaged to one another, while adapted to rotate in complementary sets of four cubes about one of three mutually perpendicular axes. When the cubes are properly arranged, one distinct color on each of the six faces of the cubes is presented.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,541, four independent cubes are provided with indices in the form of the four playing card suits. Additional markings are used on each of the cubes to easily distinguish one from the other and also to serve as a key to solving the puzzle. A similar type of puzzle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 646,463.
A number of puzzles have utilized multiple indices on each face of several cubes which apparently adds dimensions to the game not otherwise present. Those puzzles require that the multiple indices on each face match with the multiple indices of adjacent faces. The use of multiple indices on a single face is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,788,645; 3,547,444; 1,121,697; 487,798; and 46,525.
While the number of block or cubic puzzles or games have been many in the past, players still seek features that provide multiple puzzles and games by a single apparatus or set of blocks. The prior puzzles and games have also lacked appeal to a wide range of skills in players. They have also lacked a wide number of solutions to each puzzle or game so that a player does not become bored upon finding the single solution or frustrated when the player cannot find the single solution.
A need still exists in the art to provide an improved apparatus for playing multiple puzzles and games, as well as methods for the same.